ChoSaku drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: All my Chojuro/Sakura one-shots and drabbles in an easy to find place! Enjoy.
1. Escort

"Chojuro-san! Are you alright, you look a little lost?" The gentle voice startled him out of his nervous thoughts, his wide eyes turning to look at the slightly shorter woman that stood before him, a questioning look on her face as she waited for a response.

It was…Sakura-ch...san.

He _defiantly_ remembered meeting her at the 5 Kage summit, she'd always gone out of her way to talk to him and try to make him comfortable.

"S-Sakura-san, it's you! I mean…of course it's you…why wouldn't it be you? It's not like someone would-" His nervous rambling was cut off by her light laughter, a blush forming on his face as he realized he'd just made a fool of himself in front of her.

Again.

Why did he always mess up when she was there to see?!

"Calm down Chojuro-san, just take a deep breath and let me know the problem." She calmly told him, one of her hands coming to rest on his shoulder as she smiled at him again, softer this time.

"I'm lost…." He mumbled, a hand coming to re-adjust his glasses and try to smooth out his ruffled hair. "I need to take a message to Hokage-sama but these streets are so difficult to navigate! It looked like I was heading straight for the tower, but now I'm on the other side of the village!"

"Ah, that's an easy fix. Come on, I was just heading there myself so we can go together!" She cheerfully informed him, her hand moving from his shoulder to his grasp his own as his face flushed darkly again, his sharp teeth chewing nervously on his bottom lip as they walked in near silence, Sakura's soft humming filling the quiet air around them.

He hadn't seen her so cheerful since the beginning days at the summit, and even then she hadn't had this…glow.

She really was radiant.

He was so unworthy of being in her company…

"Thank you Sakura-san…for helping me again. You always seem to be helping me." He muttered suddenly, his eyes as sincere as he could make them as she looked slightly back at him in shock.

"I wasn't about to just leave you there Chojuro-san, you needed my help so I gave it. And please, call me Sakura, or Sakura-chan, I don't mind." She grinned suddenly, her eyes lighting up in sudden realization. "You can help me too! I'll be traveling to Mist in a month or two to help out with a few things, and if you have time, you can show me around and make sure I don't get lost!...I mean, if you want to that is, no pressure or anything."

"Really? I'd love to help you around Mist Sakura-sa...Sakura-chan…" He amended, the tall tower slowly coming into view before them as his stomach dropped.

He didn't want her to leave just yet…

"Just let me know when you'll be there and I'll meet you at the gates! Or-or I'll try to get onto the escort they'll send for you!"

"AH! No need to do so much Chojuro-sa-"

"Chojuro. Or Chojuro-kun…I-I mean…Uh…"

She just nodded happily at his little declaration, walking him up to the doors of the tower and motioning him inside.

"Chojuro-kun. Alright, let's go see Tsunade-sama! I'll wait outside the room for you, okay?"

"Okay…"

Half an hour later he was the one standing outside the room, waiting for the pinkette to come out.

It wasn't that he was lost or needed her help finding his hotel…

He could probably track them down on his own given enough time.

No, he just wanted to spend a little more time with her, even 5 more minutes if he could.

She made him…happy.

She made him feel slightly more comfortable and confident that he usually did in situations like this.

He hadn't stuttered once when giving the Hokage Mei-sama's message, the familiar chakra outside the door soothing his nerves and making him stand straighter than usual.

"Chojuro-kun? You're still here!" She chimed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes…I hope that's not weird or anything, I just…"

Damn his rambling when she was around!

"It's fine, really! I'm actually glad you stayed." His face turned red again at her words.

It seemed he was constantly blushing whenever she spoke to him.

Or whenever she crossed his thoughts.

Or whenever he- "I asked Tsunade-sama if it was okay, and she said yes!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, right. I asked if it would be alright to escort you around the village while you were here and she said it was a great idea. I hope you don't mind…I'm sorry, I should have asked first-"

"Thank you…"

He didn't know if he was thanking her or the Kami.

"Alright, how about we go get something to eat, it's getting late and I know a really nice place just down the road from your hotel!"

But he was just so grateful.

He couldn't wait to return the favour when she came to visit Mist, he'd make sure she had a great time.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her while she walked the streets of Mist.

If anyone even dared to try, they'd be facing the end of his sword.


	2. Date

Ao and Shizune were fretting over the two Kage enough for the entire village, and Sakura just couldn't see the point in her tagging along anymore. Her older counterpart had everything covered, and Tsunade wasn't allowed to gamble while Mei was here, so everything should have been just fine.

But no, she was stuck here, in this dim bar on a late weekend night.

They were literally the only ones in there since it was the Kage drinking, and no one wanted to take a risk by letting anyone but their guards in the room.

And she could see that the blue haired man was in the same boat as her, his bored sigh and slouching figure resting at the bar.

He was a little quiet whenever she was around, but she'd heard him acting out and messing around more than once from the hallways. It was funny really, one moment he could be as out there as Naruto, and the next he could be as quiet as Hinata.

Strange, but not unwelcome.

"So, Chojuro was it?" She questioned as she sat beside him, both not having to worry as their older counterparts fretted about.

"Y-yeah, you're Sakura." He declared, only to stop short and stutter slightly when he realized how forward he sounded, his cheeks flushing as he jerked around slightly.

Yeah, he was defiantly a character alright.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chojuro, what do you usually get up to on a weekend night? When not sitting around watching Kage try to gamble their land while drunk I mean…"

"I-I..Um…"He seemed shocked at her ability to ignore his slight freak out, but then again, she was particularly good at that and it was kind of…cute to see a swordsman of the mist blush just because she asked him a question. "I don't usually do much…Missions, training, sometimes I have guard duty like today. The usual stuff really…Sorry I'm not that interesting…"

Wait…really? Well, that wasn't right.

"Have you ever been to the tea district at night? They have a really nice restaurant that opened a few months ago."

"N-no, I can't say that I have…"

"Would you like to?"

Her question made his face flush hotter, and Sakura could have sworn that he almost fell out of his chair. But the blue haired man just looked at her wide eyed from behind his glasses, his mouth gaping slightly, his sharp teeth only just showing.

He was cute, and she hadn't been out for a while.

It couldn't hurt to at least try to make friends with him.

"I-I Uh, um, I mean-" He just stopped at this point, just staring at her for a moment, his eyes assessing her, trying to make sure she wasn't messing with him. So she gave him her most sincere smile, because she really did want to get to know him better.

She'd never joke about something like this, because she knew what it was like to be played with like a toy.

"S-Sure…I guess. If that's alright with you I mean..."

"Great! It's a date then. I'll pick you up from your hotel tomorrow at 6pm, is that okay?"

His face turned confused, his head tilting to the side as his cheeks retained their intense flush.

Cute…

"Shouldn't I be the one picking you up…Isn't the guy meant to get the girl from her house, with flowers and stuff?"

"Yeah, but do you know where I live?" His blank face was her answer and all she could so was giggle, jumping up from her seat as Shizune hurried past her, Tsunade heading for the door to probably do something stupid.

Leaning closer, she gently pressed her lips to his cheek, his entire body going still as she lingered for a moment, whispering softly before pulling back.

"_I'll see you tomorrow night then Chojuro-kun.~"_

And as she turned and made her way out the door, she could hear the distinct sound of a body hitting the ground, a happy laugh filling the room she'd just left.


	3. Cuddles

The blue haired man sighed and glanced at the clock again, his foot tapping repeatedly on the cold tiles as he aimlessly chewed on his bottom lip.

He just wanted to go see her again, it'd been hours already.

Sure, he lived with her and everything, but she was only here for another three days…

Chojuro wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

Just as the clock finally struck 11 pm, the mist nin was out the door and running down the hall, a shy grin on his face as he made his way past the lady at the front desk. He was making an idiot of himself, but whatever.

He leapt to the closest roof and quickly made his way to the hospital, the night air biting at his skin as he tried to keep his shivers down. He'd never get used to the cold nights here, not after having spent so long in Konoha and Suna.

Eyeing the hospital with slight hesitation, he landed before the doors, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his messy hair, trying his best to straighten it out a little.

Grumbling under his breath as one of the night nurses spotted him, he hurried through the doors and into the warm building, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks as the woman started giggling under her breath, motioning to the empty wing the doctors had taken to sleeping in.

Avoiding eye contact with the woman and hurrying past her, he made his way to the room the pinkette had claimed as her own, her belongings and spare uniforms folded neatly on the small table next to the bed.

Thank god he'd convinced her to come stay with him, or they'd be spending every night here instead of his familiar room. Some nights though, like this on, she was on call and needed to stay close. So instead of troubling her and throwing a fit about not being able to sleep in his comfortable bed, Chojuro just sucked it up and bit his tongue.

Anything to spend time with her.

Anything to have her in his arms for even an hour.

He was going to miss her so much…

Spotting the exhausted woman on the tiny bed, he let out a content sigh and closed the door, shrugged off Hiramekarei as he walked across the small room, propping the sword up against the wall next to the bed. Kicking off his shoes and resting his glasses on the bedside table, Chojuro lowered himself onto the uncomfortable bedding, wrapping an arm around Sakura and pulling her slightly on top of himself as he made room to lay down.

She was going to wake up with a back ache after sleeping in here, he'd have to look into getting her a more comfortable mattress.

With a content sigh, Chojuro nuzzled his face into her hair, whispering a quiet greeting as she mumbled slightly, his shy smile hidden by her messy hair and his blush warming his face. Wrapping his form around hers, he did his best to block her from the window, just knowing that the Mizukage was going to send someone to 'check' on them soon.

Oh well, his leaders off hobby didn't bother him too much anymore, but he knew Sakura was embarrassed whenever she saw Tsunade with one of the snapshots.

With another content grin he kissed the top of her head lovingly, her hands gripping the front of his shirt softly as she mumbled quietly again.

Yes, he loved having her in his arms like this, horrible bed or not.


	4. Protective

Chojuro had developed a bad habit since the Leaf nin came to stay in Mist, staying up late each night to just sit and watch the Hokage's apprentice as she stood on her balcony and looked up at the moon.

He didn't know why she did it, he honestly didn't have the slightest clue.

But she always looked so vulnerable during this time, her eyes reflecting the moonlight, her hair pale, her skin glowing as the dim beams bathed her form.

And she never missed a night, raining or not.

Neither did he.

They seldom spoke during the day though, him being busy with missions and her being busy with political matters her Kage was too busy for. She always spared him a smile though, no matter what time, how busy she was, or who was around.

She'd give him his own little smile, the one only he got, because he never saw anyone else receive it.

She didn't smile much since the destruction of leaf.

But when she did…she was lovely, and he was the only one to see that little quirk of her lips, the only one to receive it.

So he'd sit outside late at night, watching her as she looked to the sky, and whenever she saw his embarrassed form, she'd just smile.

She didn't confront him about it.

She didn't tease him.

She didn't stop him.

She just smiled and let him watch.

He wanted her to smile properly again, smile whenever she could, grin as wide as possible.

But someone had broken and shattered that part of her, and he'd never forgive them for it.

He'd protect what little happiness she had left though, he'd sit above her window and guard her each night so she could sleep peacefully.

He'd keep her nightmares at bay.

He'd make sure no one bothered her.

He'd protect her.

No matter what.


End file.
